


It's just golden on top

by Petersolacenovak



Series: A silver lining [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Charlie loves his little brother, F/M, I LOVE HER SO MUCH, M/M, Molly Weasley is a pure bean, Oliver is def Scottish, Panic Attack, Part two y'all, Percy Weasley is a Dork, Pig is in this, Protective Oliver Wood, bunk beds, percy needs a hug, pretty sure I misspelled his name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petersolacenovak/pseuds/Petersolacenovak
Summary: “Oliver Wood?” Harry whispered under his breath, still being heard by them all, as the only noise within the house was Percy’s rapid breathing.In fact, Percy was breathing so fast now, he was feeling light headed. Black dots were fluttering around and his vision became wonky.((Honestly, you should probably read part one beforehand this. It'll give more context))





	It's just golden on top

**Author's Note:**

> So, I looked over the comments in the last one and thought, 'wth, why not write a part two?'
> 
> I just wish I could have added in some Drarry and Linny.

The sound of his entire family screaming at him, in conjoined shock, confusion, and complete shrillness-made Percy Weasley nearly topple out of his seat.

He had not even realized what he had told them until his brain caught up to his mouth. Why had he told them about his love life? He had made a decision before he left. The decision was that he would tell his parents there was no one special in his life and that he was simply, waiting for the right person.

Of course, he had been spooned by Mr. Oliver Wood (The entire reason he had shouted in the first place) as he went over the plan in his head, so perhaps he just gotten distracted.

But, nonetheless, plans or no, big spoon or little spoon, Percy had just revealed a part of his life, he did not want to be shared with his entire family.

Especially since he was usually the butt of jokes between them all.

When he was in the closet at school, everyone used to ask him when he was gonna get that stick up his ass taken out. And since he had never expressed any romantic feelings towards any girls he knew, lots of gay jokes were branched off the unpleasant question.

Then he started dating Penelope Clearwater, who was kind and beautiful and VERY much a lesbian. She was in love with Padma Patil, it turned out, much to Percy’s shock. They became close friends and came up with the brilliant plan to fake date each other.

And then they made fun of him again, making him more and more depressed at his sibling’s and schoolmates reactions. They were always so unkind to him and Penny.

But that was a story for another time, Percy realized as he came back from his mind palace to discover he was being stared at.

He frowned, hands shaking in his lap. Perhaps he had just thought he said that. Maybe, he had only had a daydream and they were all wondering if he had fallen asleep.

“Y-you're dating Wood?” Fred stuttered out, his mouth hanging open as his eyes bore into Percy.

Nope. He did say it.

Percy stared back, his jaw dropping, no sound coming out.

“Percy!” Ginny yelped, “Are you serious?”

They all waited for him to answer, eyes wide and mouths open. Molly seemed to have accidentally stabbed her fork into the table, missing her food when Percy had shouted, her face now red.

Arthur had spilled his pumpkin juice down his front, staining the white collared shirt under his black work robes. His mouth was the only one shut, but his eyes were bugging out of their sockets, making one wonder if he had eaten something from the twin’s shop.

“Oliver Wood?” Harry whispered under his breath, still being heard by them all, as the only noise within the house was Percy’s rapid breathing.

In fact, Percy was breathing so fast now, he was feeling light headed. Black dots were fluttering around and his vision became wonky.

“Percy?” He distantly heard the twins call, both on either side of him, looking down in worry. Someone’s hand was on his shoulder and the sounds of chairs scraping back on the floor went through his ears, alerting him to the fact that his family was running around the dining room.

“Perce?” Bill’s voice fluttered by along with a pair of hands on his wrist.

“I don't know what you're all talking about….” Percy might have said before his eyes rolled up and his body swayed to the left, right into Fred’s lap.

…

He woke up in his flat.

No-wait, he woke up in his childhood bedroom, on the second floor of the large and mismatched house in which the Weasleys lived.

He was in his old bed.

It was an old and creaky thing with blankets and sheets a dull grey color (Which he had picked out when he was 12). His pillows were a soft white, full of feathers and cotton.

He sat up and looked around, wanting to see if his room was any different from the last time he was in it. That was they day he had stormed off…

A large bookcase was built into the wall opposite him, housing lots of old fiction and non he would love to dive into as a child. Next to it sat a desk. A desk covered in ink and blood stains from when he used to work for so long the quills cut into his fingers.

A few feet over posters were taped up-er-no. No, the old posters of people he looked up to in the ministry had been ripped off. Most likely his brothers or Ginny had gone into his room in an rage and torn things down.

How had he not visited his old room after he had returned? His mother had kept in nice and clean since he left, so why had he refused to stay over since he came back? It was very neat and proper, just the way Percy kept his things…

He looked over to the small closet next to his bed and it dawned upon him. He had tried to-

“Percy, love, how are you feeling?” Mrs. Weasley questioned warmly as she crept in and sat in the side of his bed.

He licked his lips, which were very dry, and pondered aloud, “What happened? Why am I in bed? What time is it? Should I leave-?”

Molly gave a watery smile at her son, “It's okay, dear. You fell over at the table and so we took you upstairs to rest. You needed it by the looks of things,” She reached over and cupped his cheek, “Have you been overworked at the ministry, love? I don't want you to get upset, but you're looking quite thin, dear.”

“I'm fine, Mum.” Percy almost laughed and placed a hand over hers, “I've just been-”

“PERCY!!!!” A thunderous voice came from the floor below and they both jumped, Molly almost falling off the bed.

“Who's that?” They both hissed at each other, eyebrows raising as the other didn't have an answer.

“STOP! HEY-YOU’RE GONNA BREAK SOMETHING, YOU ARSEHOLE!” Fred’s voice boomed up the stairs as a series of stomping footsteps came next.

“DO NOT USE THAT LAN-” Arthur shouted, only to be cut off by the mystery voice,

“LEMME THROUGH!!” They screamed and several yells could be heard just outside Percy’s door after a loud bang occurred and the door was ripped open.

“PERCY!” A boy with fair hair and light skin thundered, his voice coated in a Scottish accent and his face contorted in fear and rage. Both emotions disappeared as soon as he spotted Percy staring at him and were replaced with a relieved toothy grin.

He sprinted towards the bed and dived forward, hugging Percy close, “I was ‘bou to die o’ worry! Are yeh alrigh?” He asked, cupping Percy’s face in his hands and looking the smaller boy over.

“I-I’m fine, Oliver.” Percy yelped and tried to pry of his cold fingers.

Wood nodded vigorously, his hands clasping onto Percy’s shoulder now and kissing his forehead, ignoring how warm Percy was getting and how red his face was, the tips of his ears turning a matching pink.

“I'm fine, Oliver.” Percy repeated, his voice a bit softer and less forceful. He pushed Oliver back gently, shoving the boy’s legs off his (they were starting to cramp) and tried not to look at his Mum.

“I was so worried.” Oliver sighed, “I was just-I-I-thought-” Oliver cut himself off and kissed Percy’s cheek and then his forehead again. “Good thing I was wrong, Dumpling.” He grinned and sat back a bit, not taking his eyes off of Percy.

The redhead did the same before his eyes flickered over to-

Of course his entire family had just marched their way into his room, unannounced and not invited.

“So they are dating.” Fred muttered to Charlie, giving him a smirk-to which the older returned.

Percy was fuming as he untangled his legs from his sheets, quickly trying to get up and shove his family out.

His mother and boyfriend acted quickly, placing both of their hands in him and pushing him back into his bed.

“You need to rest, dear.” His mother scolded. “Your mum’s righ, Petal, you don't wanna rush up now.” Oliver added, not noticing the new wave of heat that crossed over Percy’s face.

“I'm fine!” Percy snapped, whacking away the hands of his irritating-and frankly terrible-nurses. They frowned and shook their heads stubbornly,

“Percy, dear-” His mother began at the same time Oliver sighed out, “Look, kitten-”

“Did he just call you petal, kitten, and Dumpling in the span of two minutes?” Bill cut in, a rather delighted and humorous expression on his face.

The twins snickered loudly in their hands while Ron tried hard not laugh (resulting in his eyes watering like mad). Next to them stood the smug Charlie and the grinning Bill, both of whom had Ginny standing in between them. She was snorting so loud she was reminding Percy of a hog. And, as it couldn't get any worse, Harry and Hermione were holding onto each other tightly in a fit of cackles. Arthur, however, seemed to be in a state of shock, eyes still bugging out.

Percy’s eyes zoomed over to Oliver, hoping his family hadn't embarrassed or scared him off.

Apparently they had just confused him.

“Why wouldn't I? He's my partner.” The Scottish lad informed them (As if they don't know). He looked over to Charlie and raised an eyebrow as he went on, “And you asked me teh come quickly. Saying Percy had been knocked out and was in bed for the past three hours. Probably not gonna wake. Was that a lie?”

Charlie went a shade of fuchsia, “I-I didn't lie...I just added in some...extra things,” He hurried on when he noticed the scowls, “But! But, I didn't necessary lie! He might not have woken up tonight and slept on until morning! That's-that's what I meant! I didn't think you were gonna stop in the middle of your match!”

It was then when Percy realized Oliver was dressed in his Quidditch robes. Puddlemere United was printed on the back, right under the name WOOD and right above the word, ‘Keeper’.

His robes were clean though, indicating he had probably been in the locker room or just leaving it-but never actually got to play on the field.

“You made it sound like he was in a coma!” Wood yelled, hands flying up in the air.

“And you came in the middle of your game!” George smiled, “I know you Oliver Wood, and out of all the people in the world, I would never imagine you to leave a match for anything. Not even if your flat was on fire or if your Grandmummy had a heart attack.”

“What's your point?” The Scotsman scowled.

George’s smile grew wider until, his lips like they were gonna snap and come off, “You must really love our Weatherby to leave a match, Ol.”

Percy’s face was nearly in flames (Or that's how he felt) when Oliver looked to him, mouthing, ‘Weatherby?’.

“Can someone tell me what happened?” Weatherby ignored the question and leapt into his own, a hot glare directed at his brothers.

“Yes, I was going to ask the same thing, dear.” Molly nodded and sent her best glare at her children.

They all shuffled on their feet, elbowing each other to speak first, not volunteering their own knowledge in fear of Molly’s loud angry voice.

“Fine.” Bill said eventually, the others sighing in relief, “After you passed out and Charlie levitated you to bed we all said goodbye to Angelina, Luna, Katie, and Fleur-who was feeling very tired. They didn't really need to know all of our families drama anyways, and didn't want to know either. We all sat at the dinner table afterwords, trying to think of why you were so anxious. Fred told us you were looking like you were about to vomit before you said anything and we decided to look into if you were telling the truth or just having a mental breakdown. Harry told us about how he knew Oliver quite well since the war and had even asked a few weeks ago, ‘are you seeing anyone?’ Of course, being who Oliver is, a boy who cannot hold back his enthusiasm, said that he was indeed, but he could not say, as his partner didn't want anyone to know yet.”

“We immediately knew that Percy had been honest at the dinner table.” Ron cut in before looking to Hermione to finish it up.

“We had Charlie quickly write out a letter, as he was the friendliest with Oliver,” She looked over at a frowning Harry, “Er-and since he had the best handwriting. He lied in order to get Oliver here as quick as possible and then we got Pigwidgeon to fly as quick as he could-which was two hours in the rain-and he still hasn't returned yet. We were lucky that Oliver apperated here, as that saved us some time. And if the letter had not reached him before the match, he may have shown up around three in the morning.”

“And that would have been horrible.” Ginny added, “Percy would have probably jinxed us into frogs for the week.”

“Don't give him any ideas. We're still in trouble, Gin.” Harry whispered at the redhead. She quickly stopped talking.

“Anyways, we sent Oliver a letter to come. He did. We now know you two are dating and I'm very happy for you two,” Charlie concluded, “Good night.” He added hastily and bounded for the door.

“Not so fast!” Molly shrieked and Arthur grabbed Charlie’s shoulder, wheeling him back around as if he were a rag doll.

“You all had no right to meddle in your brother’s love life!” Mrs. Weasley yelled and walked over to stand in front of them all, hands on her hips, “You could have waited like normal people and not act like this was some plot to defeat Voldemort!”

Percy would have grinned smugly at the sight of seeing his mother scold the others for messing with him on any other day. But today, he was flushing like mad, his bright red hair matching his complexion. No smug grin was able to form and instead he stared at his mother's angry form.

“Do you all understand me?” Molly screeched like a barn owl and the others nodded vigorously, eyes low and trained on the hardwood floor.

“Good. Now off to bed with the lot of you.” She went to the door and gave them all words as they left,

“Bill, I'll see you tomorrow at tea, darling. Do tell Fluer I'm almost done knitting the baby's sweater. I just can't wait to see Gideon-I mean, the little boy when he's born. And tell me when you've decided the name too!”

“Ronald Weasley, get up to your bedroom this instant! You too, Harry! You both have important days tomorrow! We’ll be heading off to Flourish and Blotts for your school books! Don't groan at me! It's only one more year and then you'll be off to do what you please!”

“I know, Ginny, it isn't fair. Two more years at a school where all you do is study magic and see your girlfriend every single day. What a travesty!”

“Hermione, you're to bunk with Ginny tonight. No, you cannot stay in Ron’s for tonight! I will have no more funny business like that under my roof! Don't look at me like that, blame Bill and Fleur”

“Come now Fred! You may be spending the summer here, but that doesn't mean you aren’t going to work in the morning with George. You need your rest.”

“I swear, Charlie! If you ever do that again to your baby brother, I will have you sleep in the attic! Where are you sleeping tonight? Oh, yes, did I forget to mention the bunk beds in Fred and George's room? You can sleep in there.”

“I said off to bed, Arthur! Go on now!”

She finally stopped her shouting as the last of them left, one of her eyes nearly twitching at the aggravation her kids caused her.

“It was so lovely to see you again, Oliver, dear.” She said kindly, leaning against the doorframe.

“Nice to seeya too, Mrs. Weasley. Haven't seen ya since I was at Hogwarts. Feels like it's been decades.” Oliver nodded back, a warm smile on his lips.

Molly opened her mouth, about to go on, when down the hall a smash erupted and Hermione could be heard screaming, “FR-GEORGE!”

The woman sighed and looked at the two quietest of the house, “Well, goodnight you too. Oliver, you're welcome to spend the night, if you wish. You heard about the bunks in the twin’s rooms. Head on over-”

“MUM!” Ron screamed and Harry soon echoed, his voice more shrill.

Molly raced out of the room, the door to Percy’s room begging slammed shut.

“So, they're just as amazing as I remember.” Oliver chirped, sitting down on Percy’s bed with a grin.

Percy snorted in very un-Percy-like way, both hands reaching out and grabbing Wood’s, “I'm just glad they didn't scare you off. I thought you were going to dive out the window for a moment.”

“Like I'd leave you alone in this moment of family drama.” Said the Quidditch obsessed lad. He moved forwards, kissing Percy on the lips finally, soft and tenderly.

“That's a relief.” Percy mumbled, somehow still focused on their conversation.

“Mhmm,” Oliver hummed, and then pulled back, “I am sleeping in your bed, right? Cause I don't wanna go back to our empty flat and your brothers are probably ask me questions all night long.”

“Most definitely you are sleeping with me.” Percy answered.

And so Oliver slipped under the covers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like doing this please let me know if your interested in me writing a fix that includes the following;  
> -Drarry  
> -The maurerders and Snape  
> -Weasley Fam  
> -Lot's of angst  
> -Percy drama/Oliver and him  
> -Linny  
> -Lockhart being an idiot and Mcgonagall being a BAMF


End file.
